My Immortal
by RandomWriter101
Summary: I'm so sorry, I accidentally published the wrong story. Now as I was saying: This starts at the end of "Target X" and continues to the future. It's X-23 moving into the mansion. It's a few drabbles of her and Wolverine, just bits and pieces I came up with. A lot of father/daughter stuff. Again please reread this BlueHeaven, I swear it's the right story now. Enjoy!


**A/N: Okay so this is my first official published X-Men Evolution fanfic YAY! :3 I have a lot of other ideas (mostly Kurt and Kurtty involved) but I felt inspired to do a Wolverine/X-23 story. I always loved the father/daughter relation between the two. Most of my stories are helpless fluff pieces, so this is a bit of a different direction for me (though you guys have nothing to compare it to XP). This story was inspired by Evanesence's _My Immortal_. I haven't seen X-Men Evolution in forever so please don't judge if some of the continuity is a bit off. Thanks and I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters affiliated with MARVEL. I do not own _My Immortal_.**

Logan sniffed the air. He knew that scent, he was surprised by the amount of relief he felt in that one scent. Without looking around he just whispered. "That 'a girl." Putting his hands in his pocket he turned back to Nick Fury. "So are we good here?" He asked the man who brought all this pain upon him.

"Yes Logan, you're free to return to you're life at the school if you so wish." Nick Fury said shaking his hand and focusing on the work in front of him.

Logan looked around one last time, inhaling deeply, memorizing that scent.

* * *

_Damn Fury, why couldn't he just let her go, no he just had to keep and keep._

It was years later, Apocalypse was defeated, the X-men were back together, things were starting to look up. Then she walked in the door. Logan almost dropped the glass he had been holding when he walked into the front.

He hadn't seen her in awhile, a lifetime ago. But there she stood, older than he remembered. Her face was more definite, her skin slightly darker, her dark auburn hair longer. She was wearing a black tank-top and her black uniform pants, a duffel bag draped on her shoulder.

"Well hi to you too pops." The girl smirked, when he didn't move she rolled her eyes. "Well aren't you going to introduce me to the Professor or show me around or _something_?" Logan shook himself out of his trance, without even thinking he walked up and hugged the girl.

At first he was afraid she would push him away, but she didn't. She hugged him back. "You knew I was alive, right?" She whispered to him.

"Oh course kid, just never thought I'd see you again." Logan mumbled.

"Hey Logan who's this?" A voice was heard, a hand touching Logan's shoulder. X-23 reacted almost immediately, her claws coming out and a feral growl erupted from her throat. The person she attacked looked like he was about to die, pure terror.

"X, stand down." Logan growled at her as he peeled her away from the oblivious Bobby.

"Uh, I just wanted to say the Prof needed you. Uh, bye." With that he turned his body to ice and ice-slid his way out of there.

Logan watched the retreating teen and then looked back at the other teen. "What was that?" He growled at her.

She wouldn't look him in the eye. "I just, I thought-" Tears started to appear on her cheeks. "Never mind." She mumbled as she slung her duffle bag back on her shoulder and turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't young lady." Logan barked as he walked in her path to the door. He knew all too well that they could fight, or she could easily escape somewhere else. Logan mentally shook his head, she wasn't an enemy, she came back. Looking her in the eye, he saw the old spark he had missed. "Now answer me kid, what was that?"

X-23 rolled her green eyes. "I thought it was obvious. I was vulnerable, I felt threatened, I attacked. Which means I was wrong." She attempted to shoulder her way pass Logan but he held his position strong. "Move out of my way." She hit him with her shoulder again and Logan could hear it. He had heard that tone before, the voice may have been more mature, but it still meant the same thing. She was about to breakdown. She shouldered him again before the tears started streaming. "I said move Logan." When he didn't X-23 started screaming and threw a fist at him. Logan caught the fist but missed the leg that kicked his out from under him.

With all her agility X-23 quickly flipped up to one of the high windows and jumped down.

Logan got back up on his feet and ran after her. Running into the yard he found nothing. He looked around but didn't see her. Closing his eyes Wolverine inhaled deeply. A breeze blew his hair around, and he knew that she wasn't going to be dumb enough to be downwind of him. He took the desperate approach and ran into the thick trees, that's where he would run.

_Damn it kid, hang in there, just hang in there._

"Kid!" Logan yelled out. "Listen, I don't even know if you're really here or if you're long gone but listen." Logan took a deep breath. "I don't know exactly why you came here, but I got a pretty good idea. You came here for a reason, you should stay. I know I'm the last person who you want to hear this from but I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything, but just because you messed up one time doesn't mean that you're not ready."

After a few moments of silence Logan heard a jump. "You're wrong Logan. I wasn't even there five minutes and I already attacked a student." Tears were streaming down her face. "I've been trying so hard to control this," she motioned to her face. "I'm so tired of only feeling two things; sadness and anger. I thought I had my emotions under control, but I don't, I'm still that little weepy angry girl." The tears streamed freely again and she began to sob. "I'm supposed to be a weapon, I'm supposed to be strong, so why do I feel so weak and helpless?" She sobbed to no one in particular.

Logan crouched down and held her. "You don't have to be strong anymore, and you sure are no longer a weapon. And look, you're no worse than me and the Professor took me in." He rubbed her back. "I'm sure we can get through this please, don't leave."

_I didn't get you back just to loose you again._

"You know X-23 you don't have to do this mission, I understand it may be a little too close to home." The professor spoke to the young woman from his chair. The girl's fists clenched, she slowly turned to the older man. "No Professor, I want to, I just want to make sure they never hurt anyone again. I'm an X-Man now, in my heart I've always been attached to this group. I want to make things right"

Walking out into the rocky mountainside Wolverine caught up with her. "That was a sweet speech kid, but only half true." X-23 didn't even have to ask what he meant, and Logan didn't have to explain.

"I just want to see if maybe there's-"

"More to you than this monster." Logan finished her sentence for her, she looked over and nodded. Her fists clenched again as she put her mask on. "Yeah." She muttered before stopping and turning to him. "You were turned into a monster, lost your memories and made into this. But me? I was born for this, I was made from DNA from some unknown woman and you. I was made into a monster, and maybe I just thought that I could find out that that's not who I was or am." Tears started to stream down her face.

Logan walked up and slowly took off her mask. He cupped her face and wiped the tears with his thumb. "You are not a monster. Now let's go stare at the real monster." He held her hand. "And I'll be here the whole time kiddo."

She sniffed and wiped her wet cheeks, giving a little snort. "Thanks pops." She smirked before the all too familiar _SNIKT_ of her two claws. Wolverine smirked and _SNIKT_'ed out his claws.

The two fought as if they were one, both having the other's back.

_Come on where the hell are you Laura?_

"Laura huh?" X-23 asked as she looked down at the sheet of paper in front of her. After breaking into the labs X-23 and Wolverine had acquired some old files with the help of ShadowCat, though the never expected them to be actual paper files.

"Yeah, I guess that's your name kid." Wolverine said as he took the papers from her. All of them back at the safety of the Institute.

"I had a name." X-23, Laura whispered in disbelief. She snatched the papers back from him and started reading as much as she could, besides a lot of scientifical jargen there was very little actual personal information. But she did find the words surrogate and donor a few places. "Sarah Kinney and James Howlett." She spoke quietly.

Logan looked up at her with a start. "What did you say?"

"Those are my parents or the man and woman whose DNA they used to make me." She looked up at Logan, she wiped away what little tears she had and smiled, genuinely smile. "So I guess now I have an X-Man mutant name and a real name. Laura Kinney as X-23." The smile never faltered from her lips. "You know what this means?" She looked expectantly at Logan, who had yet to say a word. "That even if I was raised and trained to be a monster, this," she gestured to the papers. "Proves that I am human, created from two humans, well maybe not normal humans, but you get the point. Maybe I look like her, maybe I have likes and dislikes that I inherited, maybe my genetics aren't so messed up." She wrapped her arms around Logan. Logan stood there stunned for a moment, he would have to look over these files late, but right now someone needed him.

His arms hugged her tightly. "Maybe now you can have a life, Laura."

_It doesn't matter if I'm tired, if she's not here, I'm not sleeping._

The shriek chilled the blood of everyone in the mansion, one man in particular. Everyone opening their bedroom doors at this ungodly hour, everyone looked to see what was going on. Students watched as teachers were running through the halls, but none were moving as fast as Mr. Logan.

Bursting through the doors he looked down at the girl. Her body and face was contorted as if in pain, her eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth was wide open, sending out loud shrieks. Logan ran to the girl's side.

Her roommate Rhane ran up to Scott. "I swear Mr. Summers I didn't do anything, I woke up from her smell of fear. I was about to wake her up when she screamed. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Rhane, we'll handle it. Jubilee," he called out to another student. "Rhane will be staying with you to-" But Scott was cut off by another deafening, monstrous wail.

Logan grabbed her. "Laura, Laura wake up." Another shriek erupted as her claws came out. Immediately she gave a ferocious growl and attacked Wolverine. Wolverine growled back. "Tell the kids to get back in their rooms." Logan barked at Scott, who just stood there stunned. Dodging a quick claw from X-23, Wolverine looked back. "Now!" He bellowed. "I'll handle this." Blocking her oncoming punches Scott nodded and shut the door. Logan looked back at the desperate girl in front of him, a girl with only one thought on her mind, kill. Still a bit heavy from sleep Wolverine tried his best to dodge her, but she was younger and had all the animal instincts he did.

But the second she messed up, Wolverine tackled her to the ground. Keeping her arms pinned at her side and laying on top of her Logan kept her in place. X-23 kept thrashing, trying to find a weak point, Logan made sure there were none. With one last angry, animal-like cry she went limp under him. He waited a few more minutes before rolling off of her and looking at her. She was awake, and he could tell she was ashamed by the way she hid her face. Scooting closer Logan reached out to her, but she flinched before he even made contact. Sighing, Logan started rubbing her back. He wasn't really good at these things, but he had to do something. He could feel her shaking under him, meaning she was crying, wether it was from sadness or rage he wasn't sure.

X-23 sat up and wiped her face, keeping her back to Logan she muttered a quiet. "I'm sorry."

Logan snorted and scooted closer, grabbing onto her hands. "You have nothing to apologize for." He squeezed her hands. "I know exactly what you're going through. Even I get them ever now and again, some as bad as yours."

"Yeah, but you don't endanger the life of someone else because you share a room with them." She turned to look at him, her green eyes puffy and dark, she sniffed. "I'm so tired of crying James." Her voice was quiet. Silence surrounded the two, she had never spoken that name, not to him, ever. It made him reach over and hug her even tighter. "You'll get through this, I swear kid." He squeezed her harder. "We'll both get through this Laura." Slowly tears started to stream down his face. "The thing about our healing factor, it only heals physical wounds. So let's be strong enough to fight, not fix, but fight the other kinds."

Laura started to giggle and wiped his face. "You're not really good at this are you?"

Logan glared at her. "Look whose talking, the walking talking atom bomb of tears. Like you could do any better?" Laura playfully punched his arm.

"Thanks pops, I'm glad you convinced me to stay."

_I need her, she needs me._

"Go on you can do it!" Kurt encouraged Laura, who still had a blank face.

"This is stupid Nightcrawler," she huffed at him, crossing her arms.

"No it's not." Kurt countered. "I just want to see if it's physically possible, I've only seen Logan smile like once." He held up on of his two fingers. "And I want to see if you can smile better." Laura glared at the blue mutant. "I can't just smile and pretend to be happy Nightcrawler, I kinda have to be happy, which is really hard for me." She huffed again and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Well I've never seen Logan pout so there's something." Kurt mimicked the pout she was doing and started grinning. "Can you imagine him doing that?" He started chuckling and started doing the pouting face again.

Laura rolled her eyes and attempted not to see the humor, not wanting to give into the blue nuisance's wishes. But upon further making a fool of himself she started to crack. Giving a small smile of amusement Kurt cheered. "Ja, I have done it. I have made the impervious Laura Kinney smile." He snapped a picture and teleported before the girl could react.

Teleporting to some other part of the mansion, Kurt pulled out the photo and showed it to the man. "It took awhile but I finally did it!" Kurt beamed.

Logan looked down at the photo given to him. It was of Laura, giving a small smile. Logan gave a small smile of his own before turning back to Kurt. "Thanks Elf, she really needed this. Keep up the good work, but don't annoy her or trust me, you'll regret it."

_I swear to any entity Fury, I will kill you if it's the last thing I do._

"What are you doing here Nick?" Logan asked as he opened the door. Director Nick Fury standing just outside his home.

"I think you know the answer to that Wolverine." Fury cocked an eyebrow at the other man. "Did you honestly think that we wouldn't find out?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "What kind of conspiracy theory have you concocted now Fury? What has the school or me personally done now. I think after Apocalypse all those years ago we've pretty much kept out noses clean. Besides if anything we should be looking at you to blame for things, I heard some of the old Brotherhood are working for S.H.I.E.L.D. now. What's up with that?"

Fury chuckled darkly. "Trying to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about and then changing the subject, very smart Wolverine. I'm here to talk about a chat we had a few years ago, the last time we met in fact. As I recall we were tracking down a very dangerous target that in an unfortunate plane crash 'didn't make it.' Now about my new recruits I have something to show you." Fury pulled out a file. Logan snatched it up and opened it. "These were taken awhile back from one of our new recruits, I believe you know him as QuickSilver. Having him as a canvas man is a mistake since most of his pictures come out blurry, but when he does get a clear picture," Fury chuckled. "Is it really something to look at."

Logan looked down at the photos. Some of them were of him, in his standard X-men uniform. But there were others of him with a partner, a girl. Her uniform was slightly similar, but not exactly, like his. It was his and Laura's mission to infiltrate HYDRA. Where they retrieved the files with her name. Some of the shots were of course, actions shots. Getting a good shot of Wolverine and his claws, but also of his female counterpart who had similar claws. Before he could look any further, Fury snatched back the file and attempted to make his way into the house.

"I know she's here Logan, I know the girl's here." Logan swung back and slammed it with all his metal skeletal strength at the director. "Get the hell off this property, you're not welcome here." Logan stepped out of the house and up to the collapsed director. Fury wiped his lip before looking up at the Wolverine. "And if you have a problem with me then handle it with me." He picked him up by the collar of his jacket. "But don't you ever, ever step foot on the property again, you have no business bringing in this school or these kids into any of your S.H.I.E.L.D. crap. Got it?" Logan dropped the man and walked back into the mansion. He knew that was a bad move, Fury could have this place surrounded, could blow up the whole place, and he wouldn't bat an eye.

Logan stood on the other side of the door for awhile before fully accepting Nick's bluff.

"Logan?" Logan looked up to the stairs, where he saw Laura in a black T-shirt and grey shorts. She didn't look tired at all, completely alert. "Was that..." She trailed off, not really knowing the man's name or official affiliaiton.

Logan sighed and nodded. "You were supposed to be asleep." He muttered, unfortunately being heard by the young girl who scoffed. "I'm not a child you know, i know when things are wrong."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Well let me apologize for wanting to protect you and try to treat you like a normal teen girl since you never had that." The silence hung in the air for a while before Laura walked down the steps and met Logan at the door. "What did he want?"

Logan sighed and started walking away, Laura following suite. Going into the kitchen Logan noticed the two people who always meet up for a midnight snack. "Elf, half-pint, out!" It wasn't a suggestion and instantly Kurt teleported the two away. Walking over Logan picked up the open carton of ice cream and looked towards Laura. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not really hungry, I'm more interested-"

"Please." Laura was taken aback by the desperation in his voice. Nodding she sat down at the bar with him as he grabbed two new spoons and handed her one. "Just for one night." He handed her a spoon. "Let's act normal. I swear I will tell you everything tomorrow." Laura nodded as she took a spoonful hesitantly. Taking a bite a surprised look came across her face. "Thanks Logan for this." She genuinely smiled at him, Logan smiling back. "So anything you wanna talk about school?"

Laura nodded. "Actually I wanted to ask you about this guy."

"I'm done." Logan dropped the spoon and walked out of the kitchen. Laura laughed, for what she thought may be one of the first times, but it was getting easier, pretending to be normal. "I'm just kidding pops, take a joke."

Logan rolled his eyes as he walked back to the table. "Look like I'm going to have to keep you away from Elf and Mr. Cajun if you keep acting like this."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Weren't you the one who said I should try to move on with my life, more a human being and less reclusive rabid animal?"

Logan smirked and got a spoonful of ice cream himself. "Touché kid."

_I'm all she's got left, she's practically all I've really got._

"Ready?" Remy asked X-23 as she put on her mask, Gambit looked at her. "Are you sure you don't want to tell the old man?" Laura shook her head. "Look I know you don't understand me, heck the first time we met I nearly killed you. But please let me do this, he would just keep me away and say it was too dangerous. He's trying to make me be normal," her green eyes met his red ones. "But you know me, probably better than anyone at the institute besides Logan." She grabbed his hand. "You know I have to do this, so just let me go." Remy nodded before stepping aside and letting her on the bike. He waved as she took off.

_It's all my fault, I should've been there with you._

"You let her do what?" Logan growled as he held Gambit by his jacket. Gambit held up his hands in surrender. "Relax, I let her do what she had to." Releasing himself from Wolverine's adamantium grip, straightening up his jacket he looked at the man. "You know Petite isn't as broken as everyone thinks she is, she's trying to change and isn't the same girl you knew her to be years ago. Plus if you had been more attentive to the girl who's more like a daughter to you than the other children in this school we may not be in this mess. If you had been paying more attention maybe you would've noticed, then, maybe she wouldn't be on this mission alone."

_I'm sorry Laura, X-23, I shouldn't've of ignored you._

His heart was thundering in his ear as he ran through the thick leaves of the forest. She had been doing this one her own for a long time and he hadn't even noticed. Noticed how his 'little girl' wasn't a little girl. How no matter how badly he wanted to try and be normal that the two of them (even for mutant standards) could never be more than they were made for, monsters. Whether they were monsters for the good or bad side didn't matter, they were still just mindless monsters.

She had tracked down S.H.I.E.L.D. secret headquarters, had done stakeouts (with presumably Gambit), learned their schedule, done all of this without him even catching wind of it. Running faster he knew he had to keep up or he was going to lose her.

Slowly he came over a hill, where he could see a large building, mostly camouflaged. But nothing could mask the glowing red lights and sirens. _Looks like I'm fashionably late_, he thought to himself as he unsheathed his claws. He charged toward the doors, an animal roar escaping his lips.

Once inside he had had to fight a few soldiers, but nothing that he couldn't handle. Walking around he tried to find her, she could be anywhere. Then he caught a scent, a very deadly scent. _Explosives_, he thought. Not this again. No time to be stealthy, it was now or never. "Laura!" He yelled while running through the compound. "Laura!"

Finally reaching the center he could hear gunshots in the distance. He busted through two big double doors and took in the sight around him. There was Laura, in her X-23 uniform, using her claws she was deflecting the bullets soldiers from the ground were shooting at her. She had a man in her arms who he knew all too well to be the form of none other than Director Nick Fury, unconscious. Upon his entrance some of the other guards took notice and started shooting at him.

_I don't have time for this_, Wolverine thought as he fought his was through the men. He had to get to her. "X-23!" He yelled, she turned to him and rolled her eyes. "I told him not to tell you to come, he is always such a-"

"STAND DOWN NOW!" He roared at her, catching her off guard. She then glared at him while dropping the man and attacking the others. "Oh really? You want me to stop?" She shrieked at him as she took down a man with a kick. "Do you know who this man is? Because I know that all he ever does is cause pain," she punched a guard. "And hurt," another punch. "And suffering," more punches. "And heartache." The man was past the point of unconscious before Logan grabbed her arm to stop. She looked up at him, this time no tears, she had finally taken some control of her emotions. "And I do know that as long as he's alive, that's all he'll ever bring. Not just to me, but you and many others." She looked back at the unconscious figure she was speaking of. "I've seen his plans, not just the X one's either. There are more, many more plans that are just as sick, sinister, destructive and evil." She looked back at Logan. "So if you are asking me to spare his life right here and right now I'm sorry but I'm going to have to disappoint you." For a moment they just stood there, starting the other down before she started chuckling. "There it is!" She exclaimed almost maniacally.

Wolverine scrunched his eyebrows. "There's _what_?"

"That disappointed look, like a father receiving a report card that has an F on it. That look of a father whose kid just made their tenth strikeout that game. That look a father gets when his daughter sneaks out of the house to go kill a man whose practically a terrorist." Laura stopped laughing and looked at him seriously. "I'm sorry, but I have to." She started to turn when Logan grabbed her arm.

"Don't do this kid. Not just for me but for yourself. This is the chance to prove that they're all wrong about you. That X-23, that Laura Kinney is more that just a mindless monster hellbent on revenge. Show them something they never expected, compassion. Believe me, I'm the last person that would be sticking up for him but he's not the one I'm trying to protect, you are." He grabbed her hand. She looked from her hand to his face, he could see the internal battle she was raging with herself. Finally with shaky hands she squeezed his back. Bowing her head she spoke. "Alright, but just remember-"

POP

The sound of a gun was heard and Logan looked to the origin of the sound. Looks like Fury had regain consciousness and was currently holding a smoking gun. Logan looked back at Laura, the thought of a healing factor lost to him as he stared at the dart sticking in her back. She looked down at the dart and back at him, he could see her eyes going fuzzy. "Daddy?" She begged quietly before going limp in his arms. Looking down at his little girl he heard another pop and felt a pinch in his arm. Looking down at the alien object he turned back to the gunman. With his claws out he lowered Laura as he turned and charged at Fury. Fury shot more and more darts at him.

**RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR**

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

The bombs had gone off.

**A/N: So how was it? I know it was a bit long but I just had to get everything out there. In case you didn't know the Italic parts were Logan's thoughts after the end (if you wanna go back and read them). I'm most likely going to do another chapter more fitting to the song than this one (this story literally just came out of no-frickin-where). Just to be clear this was NOT a couple-fic, it was more father/daughter fic. I know there were things that could be implied as 'couple-esk' but I tried to include a gentle 'pops' whenever I could to show that it wasn't romantic. Also that Daddy at the end! Sorry but it was too good to not do.**

**Footnotes: Laura Kinney is in fact her name (looked it up ;3). The little piece with Kurt was just my (failed) attempt at lighter happier moments. I realized looking back that I made her cry a lot, but when I tried to do a lot of happy stuff it just didn't work out (sorry). Speaking of crying, I'm sorry if X-23 seemed a bit OOC, I read a lot on her (as I do with any character in Marvel I write for) and a lot of times it mentioned her emotions being haywire (namely the Evolution page which of course this was based off of). I hope she didn't come off too whiny and teary. The piece with Kurt and Kitty in the kitchen was just my little personal piece of Kurtty to throw in the mix. The reason I had a random trolling Gambit appear in the story is I read somewhere that he and Laura were friends and he actually helped her and stuck up for her when Wolverine was treating Jubilee more like a daughter that her. Just a little thing I threw in there, not sure if anyone noticed, but now you know.**

**I hoped you guys like it and if you want me to do another chapter I'm sure I can do that. Please read and review with any comments, concerns, things that need fixing, stuff like that. Peace out fellow X-men Evolution lovers.**


End file.
